Apocolpse: The End Of The World
by Abbi-Hime
Summary: Each of these chappies are different stories on how the apocolypse could happen.Be aware that some will be funny while other a little more serious.


The Apocolypse

**Summary: **Alot of little story on how the apocolypse could happen. Many of them are funny and meant to be that way but some could be highly serious but make people laugh anyway. Please read. You really will enjoy this I swear. There will be main characters which are my friend basiclly. They are the ones living this and I dont take all the credit...My friends are very hepful in finding wacky ways to destroy the world. So thank you goes out to my friends. At the end of each chapter I will try and list all the friends that helped with that idea for the end of the world.

**Chapter One**: My Dear Old Ant

"Hey Abbi! Let's go! Time's a wastin'! We dont have much time to get ready before the big day! Come on! Mrs. Townsend is going to take us on a feildtrip to the science lab downtown today!" Kristi screamed into the voice mail on my cell.

I opened my eyes slowly, still half asleep, and picked it up.

"'Lo?" I mumbled into the mic of the tiny phone.

"Finally you pick up! Gawd! Making me wait like that!" She yelled at me, making me hold the ear peice away from my head.

"Get ready! We have to be at school early today remember? You asked me to call and wake you up so now I have. You better get ready fast cause we are on our way in like 10 minutes." She hung up.

My eyes opened all the way. Only ten more minute until my friends and I witness the best scientific breakthrough in history.

Eleven minutes later I sat in the car. I Pod turned up full blast listening to Papa Roah's Getting Away With Murder CD. Kristi sitting next to me listening to the newest Korn CD she had been dying to get.

Finally, we pull into the parking lot of Space Center Intermediate and we jump out of the car, out instruments banging against out backs as we race into the commons.

I plop into a chair at the round table we always occupy in the mornings. Rose was already there and was talking loudly with Alex, who she had come to school with today. We were all excited about this because we all got out of school all day just to watch some guys in long lab coats demonstrate the newest way to transport materials.

"Hi Abbi!" She said loudly, a broad smile on her face, as always. Rose was always smiling, or trying to get other people to smile.

"Hey." I murmur, still tired from being awoken so suddenly," Im hungry." I state bluntly.

"Your always hungry." Kristi mentioned like she did every morning.

The commons was full this morning. Full of anxsious eighth graders wanting to leave and some that just didnt care either way.

"All eighth graders, please distribute all personal belongings in your locker or a freinds locker and line up in a single file line in front of the left door." Ms. Suart reported into the mic on the stage.

My friends and I got up and headed towards the 300's hallway, to our lockers. Kristi and Mary left us at the 2nd hall, where their lockers are and Rose, Alex, and I kept walking to the next hallway. The halls were hot and stuffy from so many students walking together down the halls to their lockers. Rose and I turned the corner and shuffed ourselves into the crowd in the locker hallway.

"See Ya Rose." I said before she ducked down and left me at my locker, going to hers farther down the hall.

"Hey Chealsea." I say when I get up next to my locker. Her locker is below mine.

"Hey Abbi." She said before standing and getting away from the crowd.

I turn and open my locker and shove my bags into the tiny space. Then right after I close my locker, someone come barraling thorugh the hallway knocking me against my locker.

I give them a glare then fight my way through the crowd to the end of the hall where Rose Mary and Kristi wait for me.

"Lets go you guys! I cant wait!" Rose said before we raced eachother to the end of the hall. We stopped and caught our breathe before running and joining the long que by the left door in the commons. If you want to call it a que, that is. There were groups of people in mobs talking and laughing and pushing and shoving to get to the front.

I run my eyes down the line and spot 'the guys', a group of people that are always hanging out together, near the front. I sneakly walk up to them and say hi.

"What do you want?" Snappy asked me as though accusing me of some sort of felany.

"To be here in line with you darling." I answer back sarcasticlly. In truth he was my ex boyfriend times THREE! How could any be so niave to even trust him after the first to times...me...I guess. Oh well, I am loser anyway.

Mason and Snappy start hitting eachother in the head and cant stop laughing. Dont worry, theyre just like that.

Jon keeps talking about something Wilder said. Wilder is the most perverted guy in the whole school.

When Jon finishes his story, he expects people to start laughing, no body does. Not that it wasnt funny, it was just that, Jon told the story and the way he tells stories ruins the whole story completely. He finds things funny that really, arent that funny at all. The guys are a bunch of freaks, some that are wanna-be goths or wanna-be emo and a few that really are emo or goth. Just an odd mix of people.

"Students! Students, please straighten the line now! Pay attention!" The principals try and get our attention but none of us move from the spot we are standing and none of us pay any attention. Some kinds in the back are even running around playing tag.

Mr. Basil gets on his mic," Okay, I need you all to get in a straight line or we will turn this line around and take you to write sentences all day.

We all get into a perfect line even though we know he cant make us write sentences, thats not the way our school punishes us.

Now 7th and 6th graders were starting to show up for school. They looked at us with envy and march off to their respective spots.

The line starts moving, it is time to go and we all atart talking even louder and with more enthusiasem than before. miles apparent on almost every face.

They pack us all onto 2 buses. It is mandatory 3 people per seat. Kristi Mary and Rose cram into a seat and I sit by myself. A principal comes and tells Snappy and Mason to sit with me, because I am the only person that has room for 2 more people.

I squish against the wall uncomfortably and then the bus leaves the school and loud cheers could be heard from the other bus, making us cheer as well. No school all day.

I star out the window the whole time. That is when Mason isnt poking me in the shoulder and asking me stupid questions.

An hour later, we pull up to a large building made completely of glass. We enter and find rows of velvet chairs lined up infront of a huge stage, like a lecture hall. A large something stood in the middle of the stage, the a big huge cloth draped over it, hiding it from veiw.

Now, once we were all settled, a man in a long white lab coat (go figure) glides out onto the stage and right up to the large machine. He is balding on the top and has a big nose with a big mustache that curls up on the ends like Hook from Peter Pan.

"Welcome students, to our lab of science. We have invited you all here today to experience the birth of a new type of machine run on quantum technology. This machine has the power to make your melecular build larger or smaller. For example." He placed a piece of regular computer paper on the machnes table and it appears on a large screen that had come down from the ceiling. He pushed a seris of buttons and then the a bright light and the paper grew at an enormous rate until it was the size of the large table that it was sitting on.

"You see how the printing paper grew and now how it shrinks." He pushed the same buttons backwards and the paper shrank back down to its regular size. I concentrate hard on the big colorful buttons and watched as he pushed them again to make the paper big again. Red, Yellow Green, Blue, Black. Then backwards again.

"Now. You will see us test it on something we have never even seen before. I 3 deminsional live object. A Fire Ant." He placed a jar of fire ants on the table and pressed the buttons. Red, Yellow, Green, Blue, Black. The jar grew and grew and grew, It didnt stop growing until the ants inside were larger then the machine they sat on. The legs on the table of the machine broke and the ant jar fell over. The jar toppled over and the top or the jar broke into tiny little peices, releasing the ants from their jail.

Screams of terror filled the air as the bugs trampled up to the mic and spoke. They accually SPOKE. My eyes grew wide as I starred up at the now intelegent beast before me.

"Puny Humans." Said what seemd to be the leader of worker ants,"You ll all bow down at the rath of our Queen! Queen Antibelle!" He yelled into the mic making it squeak loudly. I covered my ears at the sound. His voice was high and raspy and I found it hard to believe at it was accually speaking to us.

"Why do you run? Is it because you know you are inferior? It must be! I would just as well kill you all, but that is an issue our Queen will decided. Speaking of..." His raspy voice echoed the now empty room. I was the only one left. Just me. And of course the Scientiist who had been explaining everything. But he had been squashed by the growing jar. I felt vibrations under my feet.

Then out came an ant larger then the rest. Was it the Queen? No the one that just entered must be, she is MUCH larger then the other one.

"Ah my queen, and Princess Anitna. Welcome." He bowed his head to them and stepped out of the way so they could she into the autotorium.

"I see one human did not flee." Stated the Queen," Hey Human!" She spoke to me directly.

"Y-Yes?" I stuttered, fear now taking the place of pure wonder.

"Do you find yourself worthy to remain in our preseance?" She asked as though I was something she would rather spit on then speak to.

"No ma'am." I say before turning and running towards the exit. I run out into the street and find my friends, all in large nets, captured by the workers for the Queen.

"Abbi! Run!" I hear a random vopice yell out to me. I decide to heed their advice and speed off in the opposite direction of the voice, and the ants.

It seems like I have been running for miles. Trying to escape. I close my eyes as I run.

"Its over...I. Cant. Go. On..." I collapse and passout. Though I am still concious some how. I feel my body being picked up off the ground and being roughly dragged around. I hear the baby crying in the background and the screaming of people as they run just like I did.

This is true fear. I decide. This is what it is like to be truly devastated. My heart skips a beat as I am throw down and I brace my self for the landing, but I dont land. I just keep falling and falling. I wont stop. I start to get sick. I open my eyes and see the I am spinning as I fall. Spinning and Spinning. It wont stop. I feel my face turn green I am so sick. I try screaming but no sound escapes my lips! My heart is pounding in my ear. It gets louder and louder. I just cant take it any more! Then I hit the ground. I hear the bones in my arm being crushed under my weight as i hit the hard dirt.

"Are you okay?" Spoke a deep soothing voice. A human voice.

I open my eyes and look around. I see people. Many of them looked my age or younger. Then I recognize some of them as Kristi, Mary, Snappy, and Mason.

I sit right up."How did yall get here?" I asked.

"Same way you did I guess...We just ran. We found an underwater river and thats how we get water. But the older people who found us, are the ones who go up for food. We usually send up about 4 or 5 people and come back with one or two and stories on how the ants took the others." Mason said in a tone that was obviously not kidding around like normal.

"So you chose to live underground?" I look at them like they are crazy.

"Yeah. It was MY brilliant idea." Said Kristi with a silly grin on her face.

"But ants are instinctive diggers. THEY CAN DIG TUNNELS UNDERGROUND!" I yelled at them, snapping them back to reality.

"Oh my gawd she's right." Said Snappy.

"Oh Crap." Said Kristi, punching a wall.

Thw walls vibrate, then the ceiling, the floor. The floor beneathe us began to break away. The walls began shortly after that. then the ceiling. Ants were digging their way through the dirt. Coming for us.

"Oh my gawd! I dont wanna die!" I start crying and I huddle in a corner that was not yet affected by the trembling grounds.

Kristi, Mary, Snappy and Mason join me there and we all end up squished together as the holes in the ground get closer and closer. We watch in horror as others were sucked into long tubes used for storing. I had never seen such things before.

Then, all of the sudden, the rumbling stopped and the 5 of us were the only ones not taken.

I heard the raspy voices of some ants below us.

"Stop! We did most of the room! There is no way more then one or 2 people could fit on to the little piece left!" Yelled the ant.

The others agreed and slight vibrations told us that they were all leaving. We were spared.

"Now what genius?" Mary joked with Kristi.

"Shut Up Mary!" She said angerly.

"You guys! This is NO time to fight got it!" I but in to their row.

"Your right." Snappy agreed.

"What we need to do now is get out. Follow me." I say and I tremble to the edge of the dirt. I look down, and then up. Just black. No light at all," Hope you guys can rock climb." I say as I grab hold on to a rock jutting out from above us," Someone help lift me." I state and Snappy and Mason come to help.

Then they help Kristi and Mary then they pull them selves up and follow the footings I took and my way up.

I take a break on a small cliff and we all sit and catch our breathe. I look at my hands to see large gashes in them and the dirt was obviously going to infect them, but at this point, I just wanted to stay alive.

"Time to keep going..." I disappoint the others with these words but they follow, not wanting to be left behind. After a day or two of climbing, i finally saw a hint from the sun, a bright light shone in my eyes and I yelled down at them to be careful because they may not be able to see if they look at the sun directly.

I reach the top and peek over the edge, checking for any sign of the giant monsters. None. I climb over and help the others up.

I turn and look at Clear Lake. Demolished completely. Fires were still burning at some building while others had broken windows from looters coming to take food or water. I walk to the nearest house and find that the plumbing has stopped in this area and that the food had been taken by either ants or people trying to survive. Tears well up in my eyes andf I dont have the heart tell the others we are going to starve. I mean how could I? But I knew it had to be done. I search the cabinets in the bathroom and find nothing but an unopened bottle of sleepinf pills.

If I take them all tonight, I may not have to wake up at all...No! I will not kill myself, but maybe Ill take em anyways. I sdnatch the bottle and walk out the door.

"Nothing." I said. Shaking my head with grief. If I dont use those pills, I may die of starvation. I dont want to die period but...

"Ah HA! Pumans thought you could hide from us did ya?" Yelled the raspy voice of an ant right behind is. The others turn around and yell and scream and start running but I dont. I stay with my eyes closed tight and my ears pulged with my fingers. I open my eyes to see them turned, yelling at me.

I unplug my ears and say,"Behind you." Then I am ripped off the ground a I feel incredible pain, the Its all over. No more pain. Its done.

**The End**

Please dont critisize me for grammatical mistakes!


End file.
